


dusk till dawn | woosan

by joonluvr123



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, One Shot, i cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonluvr123/pseuds/joonluvr123
Summary: I'll hold you when things go wrong.I'll be with you from dusk till dawn.I'll be with you from dusk till dawn.Baby, I'm right here.woosan; one shot
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Woosan - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	dusk till dawn | woosan

Wooyoung and San have been dating for a long time. Like any other basic relationship, they've had their ups and downs and lefts and rights... and diagonals... and 90 degree angles and 45 degree angles...

Okay, maybe Wooyoung and San didn't get along very much as the days went on. It was mainly because Wooyoung was hiding San from everyone.

Now, it's not because Wooyoung was still in the closet or anything like that. Wooyoung was out to his parents who accepted him happily and supported him. Wooyoung was out to their friends and even his social media followers.

So, why was San so hidden? It hurt San. It made San cry. A lot. It didn't matter who he was with or where he was. It could be 11 o clock at night and Wooyoung could be fast asleep next to him and San cries. 

He wondered if he was doing something wrong. He changed his appearance and did more for Wooyoung and put his own problems to the side for Wooyoung. 

San tried harder and harder to give Wooyoung what he wanted but he was losing hope. 

Why was Wooyoung so cold to him now?

Where did San go wrong.

~

January 5th, 2020. 10:56pm.

"Are you with someone else?" San looks at Wooyoung and Wooyoung drops the plate in his hands, causing it to shatter.

San flinches and he feels fear building up inside him and he suddenly feels nauseous and wants to go throw up in the sink Wooyoung is standing near.

"San, did you just ask me that??" Wooyoung looks back at him in disbelief.

San takes a deep breath and he's unable to stop the words leaving his mouth next.

"W-Woo, you haven't even told your parents about us. And you're out to them and they've met every single one of your boyfriends but not me. We go out in public and you refuse to hold my hand or act like I'm there! All of our friends think we're just friends!! You ignore me and treat like I'm never there!! Why?!"

"Because I'm still not sure about this relationship, San!"

It gets silent.

You practically could hear a nat buzzing from across the apartment.

San's eyes go wide and the fear changes to anger and disbelief. Suddenly, San's shouting, eyes beginning to water.

"Are you kidding me?! Are you telling me that your love might have been a lie for FIVE FUCKING YEARS?!"

Wooyoung says nothing.

Wooyoung wants to take back the words he just said.

But it's too late.

"WOOYOUNG GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE! WE'RE DONE!!" San screams at the top of his lungs and it breaks Wooyoung's heart into pieces, joining the broken plate on the kitchen floor.

San's anger dissipates. He feels nothing. But,  
something is telling him he's gonna regret it. 

Wooyoung obliges regardless, silently grabbing his phone and jacket and walks out and walks home.

Wooyoung's mind is racing. It's dark and cold and the wind is biting at his cheeks and the tears on his face practically freeze.

He doesn't know why he said that. He was so sure about this relationship and if he could, he would have definitely been with him until they were old. Wooyoung didn't want anyone else but San. He even promised San he wouldn't be with anyone else until he died and San made the same promise. 

But, back then, they were just stupid kids in love. 

Wooyoung just lost the love of his life. All because of nine words that weren't even true.

~

A week later, Wooyoung decides to go and apologize to San, leaving his apartment for the first time since they Wooyoung realized he was unable to live without San. He barely slept and had no appetite. The guilt was eating him alive.

He was never so sorry in his life.

It's cold again. As he walks 

He walks in and closes the door. "Sannie? Are you here?" 

The apartment is seriously trashed. Wooyoung can still see the broken plate on the floor and it's joined with several more broken items.

"San...?" Wooyoung steps around other items in shock until he reaches San's bedroom where San's on the bed, sobbing and staring at the TV where it was playing a repeating video.

He goes and sits next to him. "Baby, don't cry... Is this about what happened? Listen, I still love you, San and I realized what I was doing was wrong..."

San doesn't answer him and Wooyoung reaches for his hand but...

Wooyoung's hand goes right through San's.

He gasps loudly, looking at his hand as he starts to shake. "S-San??" San doesn't respond again. 

Wooyoung looks at the TV and his heart drops and he feels sick.

The morning of January 8th, 21 year old, Jung Wooyoung, was found dead at 7:20am in a nearby pond. Jung was reported missing January 6th by family members when he never came for a gathering. Autopsy reports show that he received blunt force trama to the head and drowned. We're looking for the culprit of his murder and if you know anything that could help, contact your local police tip hot line.

Wooyoung sees his own smiling face that he remembers San taking appear onscreen and he looks at San.

Wooyoung sobs and he wants to hold San. He wants to reassure him that he's not dead and he's sitting next to him. This is all just a sick prank San is pulling on him to get back at him.

But when he tries to touch him again, his hand goes right through.

Wooyoung comes to terms with himself.

He's dead.


End file.
